1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blowing mechanism, and more particularly to a blowing mechanism that can increase the efficiency for manufacturing plastic bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional blowing mechanism is used to manufacture plastic bottles and comprises a body, an annular track with multiple bottle seats, a heating apparatus and a mold assembly.
The annular track is mounted over the body by multiple mounting shafts. The bottle seats are mounted respectively in the bottom of the annular track and are used to hold the plastic bottles. The heating apparatus is mounted on the body and is used to heat the plastic bottles on the bottle seats.
The mold assembly is mounted on the body near the heating apparatus and has a first mold, a second mold and a handle-supplying device. The molds are mounted on the body and below the annular track and each mold has two cavities. The handle-supplying device is connected to the body over the second mold to supply peripherals such as handles to the cavities of the second mold.
The operation process of the conventional blowing mechanism is firstly moving the annular track to apply the plastic bottles between the first mold and the second mold and corresponding to the cavities. Then, the handle-supplying device supplies handles into the cavities in the second mold. The molds are moved to close to each other to attach the handles onto the plastic bottles.
Therefore, the conventional blowing mechanism takes times for supplying handles into the cavities of the second mold with the handle-supplying device, and this will decrease the efficiency of but increase cost for manufacturing plastic bottles.
Therefore, the invention provides a blowing mechanism to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.